Whisper
by JustBecca-x
Summary: Using the heartfelt lyrics of Whisper by A Fine Frenzy , to describe how Edward felt when he left Bella....Please RR : x


**Heyyaa,x**

**This fanfic was inspired by the great 'A Fine Frenzy'**

**Love them and listen to them and enjoy !**

**Please Review too . . . **

**~Whisper~**

_*~.~*_

_Running the race  
Like a mouse in a cage  
Getting nowhere but I'm trying_

_*~.~*_

I try so hard to remember why I had done this. I just left, I was cold and I was cruel. Why? I had no idea now. I thought it would be the right thing for her, it would be. But where does that leave me?

I deserved it.

_*~.~*_

_Forging ahead  
But I'm stuck in the bed  
That I made so I'm lying_

_*~.~*_

It was my decision, nobody else's. I shouldn't regret it. It would keep her safe, she could have a normal life. I made my bed and now I would have to lie in it. The familiar saying would now become my life. How I hated it.

_*~.~*_

_But if you keep real close  
Yeah, you stay real close  
I will reach you_

_*~.~*_

But she is there, locked in my memories as I rock back and forth in the corner of a room, far from everybody. I gathered all the things with her scent and held on for dear life. I could see her when I closed my eyes, the broken, dead look when I told her that I didn't love her. I thought it would have been hard and she would see through my act, how could she believe it? I needed her close, I would reach deep within myself and hold her close, in memory.

_*~.~*_

_I'm down to a whisper  
In a daydream on a hill  
Shut down to a whisper  
Can you hear me still_

_*~.~*_

I cant speak, I cant breath, I cant hunt, I just can't. I stay in my head, where I am happy with Bella. I dreamed of happiness and love. I was sick, I was a curse and I would not let her be it too. But could she still feel me? Could she still love me? I blocked out those thoughts.

*~.~*

_Eager to please,  
Trying to be what they need  
But I'm so very tired  
*~.~*_

I was alone in so many ways. I was hurting ever single person I loved. I prayed Bella wasn't in pain. I remembered some of Alice's visions of Bella, broken and alone. I cringed and rocked. I had to leave my family, all sad that they had lost a daughter and sister. Even Rosalie was different, she realized our pain. They tried so hard for me, but everybody slips. I couldn't do it, knowing I had caused so much pain.

_*~.~*_

_I've stopped trying to find  
Any peace in my mind  
Because it tangles the wires_

_*~.~*_

I don't try to justify my actions anymore. There can never be peace of mind and when I try to get some, it gets worse. It was my fault and if I had a soul, I would go to hell. Not that it could be worse than this. Now I had no Bella I realized she was right, I could have a soul, but I knew that now she was gone I could never. She was my should, my heart, my life. And now she was gone.

_*~.~*_

_But if you keep real close  
Yeah, you stay real close  
I will reach you  
*~.~*_

I could feel her, everything reminded me of her, even though I did nothing. Thoughts were always on her and I was always in pain. Her scent was fading and I was becoming crazing. I was almost at the line of madness and I was sure that once I had nothing left, the real Edward, the one so much in love with his soul mate, would be gone. There would only be a shell of a person left. So I prayed for her to keep close.

_*~.~*_

_I'm down to a whisper  
In a daydream on a hill  
Shut down to a whisper  
Can you hear me  
Can you hear me still_

_*~.~*_

I have nothing left, it has all gone. All I had was the image of Bella, it was glued into my brain. But if she was happy, I'd take this pain a million times over. I would rather have Jane Volturi burn me one thousand times over than see my Bella unhappy. Though I could never have her, she would always be mine. In my mind, always mine.

_*~.~*_

_The sound tires on my lips  
To fade away into forgetting_

_*~.~*_

Living is becoming too tiring and painful. Her name and her image are fading. I would never forget but she could never be clear. She was gone. Gone, gone, gone. I was alone.

_*~.~*_

_I'm down to a whisper  
In a daydream on a hill  
Shut down to a whisper  
Can you hear me  
Can you hear me_

_*~.~*_

And now I give up. I curse the world and it's creator and I break. I finally crack. Because my one reason for living, my beautiful innocent Bella is gone. She, cold as a vampire, still as stone and a lifeless corpse died because of me. It was my fault, her blood was spilled at my hand, because of what I did. I would not go on without her. Goodbye to life, look after my family.

_~ I'm down to a whisper ; In a daydream on a hill ; Shut down to a whisper ; ~_

_~ Can you hear me ; Can you hear me still ~_

I'm coming Bella, we will be together soon and I'll finally be what I should, your guardian angel…

**So, did you like it?**

**Review !**

**-Becca,x**


End file.
